How to use the Easy Crafts wiki
First time here? Welcome to the Easy Crafts wiki! This is a community project and we need you to participate for it to become successful! Things you can do here: *Add a craft project. *Add your blog to the Craft Blog Directory. *Write a blog post about something that interests you, or about yourself, your Etsy shop and your creative endeavors. *Add your favorite resources to the resource list. *Post photos. *Explore, comment, have fun, and let us know how we can make this better! How to add a project Share your ideas and projects with the community. To add a project go here '''. When you're done adding your project be sure to a dd a category, if it's a paper craft add 'Paper' as a category, ect. Also be sure to add lots of pictures of your project. How to add your blog to the Directory Help us build the largest Craft Blog Directory ever compiled in one place. To add your blog go here and click on the 'Add A Page' button, this will prompt you to pick a template, the 'Standard layout' is a good one to pick as it allows you to add plain text and an image (which can be your blog header or something else). Be sure to type in 'Craft Blog Directory' when you are asked for a category at the end of your entry. Feel free to message me' if you have any trouble adding a blog. How to write a blog post We want to hear what you have to say. You can add a blog post anytime about anything that interests you. Tell us about an event you have coming up, share some ideas about holiday crafts you love, ask a questions, tell us about your Etsy Shop, ect. Blog posts can be seen on the home page of this wiki where you can also click on the link to add a new blog post. You can also hit ' ' which will take you to the template for writing your post. Feel free to message' me' if you have any trouble adding a blog post. How to add resources We want to hear about your favorite tools for crafting. Help us build the 'Resource & Supplies' section and add your favorite scissors, glue, ect. If you are a company feel free to add links to where to buy the supplies you make and sell. To add a resource go' here and click on the 'Add A Page' button, this will prompt you to pick a template, the 'Standard layout' is a good one to pick as it allows you to add plain text and an image but you can use any layout that you prefer. When you are done with your page be sure to put it in a category, i.e. 'glue, tape, yarn, paint, ect. Feel free to message me' if you have any trouble adding a blog post. Right, but what's a "wiki"? A ''wiki is a website where any visitor--not just registered members or administrators--can edit the content of any page; you can even change the text of what you're looking at right now. A wiki is a practical medium for documenting large volumes of information. Creating an Easy Crafts encyclopedia would be too great a task for a single person. Wikis provide an easy way for people to collaborate on a large project - with hundreds of editors updating a wiki, it can easily become a robust knowledge-base in a short matter of time. See Wikipedia or the Vintage Sewing Wiki for examples of successful wikis. Getting Started While you don't have to register to edit, it is recommended. It's free and you don't need an email address. By choosing to register, you get a number of benefits that include your own user page, your own talk page, and the ability to keep a "watchlist" of pages and be notified when they are updated. Registering solidifies your place in the Easy Crafts wiki community. Don't be shy--be BOLD! Any little bit is helpful; if you think an article can be improved, just click the "Edit this page" button at the top of your screen and add your vision. For your first edit, consider adding your blog or a blog you love to the Craft Blog Directory. Now What? Become a regular editor! Add projects, make comments and edits. Become a part of the community! Because wikis don't require the use of messy HTML, editing pages is quick, easy, and fun. Even More Information Still have questions about wiki's, how they work, and how you can add to this one? The rest of your questions should be answered on this ' '.